harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob (MM)
Bob is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info Bob is the guy who will handle any shipments you make, as well as helping out at Hank's ranch. He's goodnatured, a little comical, and can sometimes be found digging around caves. : In-Game Description: : A young man who does deliveries. He helps out at the Blue Sky Ranch and mines in the caves. First Meeting Go to sleep after your first actual day of playing in the game (Spring 2nd), and there will be a knock at your door. Automatically you will appear outside to come face to face with Bob, and the following conversation takes place: Bob: "Hey! So you're the new ranch owner? I'm Bob! My work is carrying produce for shipping." You: Nod. Bob will then briefly explain to you how the shipping system works, as well as give you a short lecture on lumber. Bob: "It may be tough at first, but don't give up and keep at it." You: Nod. Bob: "Okay, see ya." Both: Cheerfully wave goodbye to each other. Location *At Blue Sky Ranch outside (Except Thursday) *In Blue Sky Ranch Barn (Except Thursday) *At the Perch Inn *Inside Moonlight Cave Loves and Likes Quotes 0 hearts: "When picking up shipping items you use a little bit of strength. You can also pick up dropped items, but this takes a bit of stamina too, so take care." 1 heart: 2 hearts: "Hey! Someday, I plan to make my own ranch. I'm gonna raise lots of horses!" 3 hearts: ' '''4 hearts: ' '''5 hearts: 6 hearts: "I want to become stronger. I want strength to protect the person dear to me and the strength not to hurt anyone!" 7 hearts: "Keeping animals means being able to bear responsibility! Of course you have to be sure to look after their physical condition." 8 hearts: 9-10 hearts: "I'm not articulate, so I can't put it into words well. But umm... I'm sure... uh, that I love you..." Gift and Festival Events Gift 1: '''Good Egg '''Gift 2: '''Topaz Brooch '''Star Festival: Summer 7th Leave your house and Bob will be outside your door (but only if he's the one who likes you the most out of all the guys). The following conversation takes place: Fireworks: Summer 24th You can go about your usual daily routine before heading to Moonlight Beach. When you do head over, talk to everybody present in order to instigate the scene. Bob will walk over to stand beside you before the fireworks start (but only if he's the one who likes you the most out of all the guys), and will silently watch the fireworks with you until the festival ends. Moon Festival: Fall 9th Musical Note Getting Bob to 2 hearts will initiate a scene of him coming to your house and giving you a Good Egg as a gift. Afterward, you will receive the "Male Note". Additional Information *Coming soon. Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors